The Villain Diaries
is an American adult animated comedy superhero sitcom, being created by TBD. It is produced by and Comedy Central Productions and it airs on Comedy Central since July 7th, 2017. Synopsis This follows the adventures of a group of supervillains in their personal life, when they don't commit crime. However, there is always a crime scene in each episode. Characters Main *'Max Scientiz/Doctor Doomsday' (voiced by ) - a mad scientist known for building massive destruction weapons and trying to TBD. *'Maria Terror/Terror Gal' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - Doomsday's genius second-in-command and love interest who is known for causing TBD. *'The Ab' (voiced by Seth Green) - a dimemsional alien who TBD. *'Evelynn Bod/Boobicus' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - an extremely beautiful villainess who wears a color bra and pink skirt, being known for luring both men and women by using her breasts, which have hypnotic powers, into mindless TBD. *'Ice Storm' (voiced by Matthew Lillard) - an ice-like being who TBD. Supporting *'The Big Brain' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD *'Plant King' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Enchantra' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Nikos' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Lily Terror/Shadow Girl' (voiced by Kristen Schaal) - Maria's goofy sister who is known for TBD. * *'Kim Kardashian' (also voiced by Kath Soucie) - a beautiful sub-celebrity who TBD. **'Kanye West' (voiced by Khary Payton) - a kinda crazy rapper and Kim's husband who TBD. * * Antagonists *'Kent Tonyson/Iron Hammer' (voiced by ) - a powerful but self-absorbed hero who is out to stop evil TBD. *'Princess Kate of the Beautiful Warriors/Liberty Woman' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - a slutty superheroine who loves to be harassed and being treated like a slut with her major goal being sleeping with several characters, including Iron Hammer, Boobicus, Enchantra and Doctor Doomsday. *'Lust' (voiced by Linda Cardellini) - the personification of the homonymous sin who is also capable of making people fall in love with her in order to make them loyal slaves. * *'Christopher Lloyd' (voiced by Corey Burton, Dan Castellaneta, Maurice LaMarche, Jeff Bennett, Keith Ferguson, Jim Meskimen, himself or TBD) - TBD **'Michael J. Fox' (voiced by David Kaufman, James Arnold Taylor, Billy West, Jason Marsden, Will Friedle, Nolan North, Scott Menville, Yuri Lowenthal or TBD) - TBD *'Bill Cosby' (voiced by Keith David) - TBD *'Stanley Kubrick' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - a famous director who combines his mind into technology in order to become TBD. *'Adam Sandler' (voiced by Nolan North) - a famous actor who is actually an alcoholic douchebag and a self-proclaimed womanizer, wanting to TBD. *'Justin Bieber' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - TBD *'Logan and Jake Paul' (both voiced by James Arnold Taylor) - two YouTubers who lured the gang into making a video where they TBD. *'Richard Nixon' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD * Episodes See List of The Villain Diaries episodes. Trivia *The main characters have slept with several people during this series. **Doctor Doomsday has slept with Terror Gal, Liberty Woman, Lust, Kim Kardashian, TBD. **Terror Gal has slept with Doctor Doomsday, Nikos, Lust, Adam Sandler, TBD. ** * Category:Comedy Central Category:TV Series Category:Television Series Category:Adults Category:2017 Category:TV-MA Category:Bobbybooboobear's Ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Mplaya3's ideas Category:TV-14-DLSV Category:Animated Series Category:Titmouse Inc. Category:2022